A Place To Call Home (TC)
"A Place To Call Home" is the second episode of Season 2 of The Cleansing. It is the eighth episode overall. Synopsis Tensions rise in the group as they decide to head to Quinlos or not. Plot "Quinlos, a place t- home. Located in Atlan-a, Geo-ia", says the voice on the walkie talkie. The group looks at each other not knowing what to do. "Oh shit", says David. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Lauren Cohan Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing A camera turns on. "Day 82, John is still unconscious, I don't even know if he'll wake for the rest of the month, I mean it's only a chopped off finger... saying that sounds like I am stupid but John should have woken up by now. Anyway, David says we should go to this place that we heard on the radio but I'm not sure we should because of the people that we have met in the past. But it would be nice to live in a safe place", says Ella to the camera. Chris suddenly walks into her tent, "Ella, John's awake", he says. "Oh okay", replied Ella. Ella turns off her camera and leaves her tent with Chris. "Welcome back buddy", declared David. Chris and Ella walk into the big medical tent to see David and Ava knelling beside John who was now awake. "Thanks David", chuckled John. Ava turns to David and asks, "Can I talk to you outside". David nods his head and they both walk outside. After getting outside and far away from the group. "John isn't in good enough condition to move yet", explains Ava. "We have to get to Quinlos, it seems like a place to call home", says David. "STOP SAYING THAT" "Why", asks David. "Because it may not be true David" Ava storms off in a fit of anger. David turns around and sees a storm brewing the sky, "We need to go now", he says to himself. Ava storms into the tent followed by David, "FUCK QUINLOS DAVID, WE CAN JUST SURVIVE ON OUR OWN". "No WE can't Ava, because when we try to we FUCK IT ALL UP", shouts David. "Ava, I think David is right, Quinlos seems like a place where we can survive and thrive", says Chris. "NO I AM NOT GOING WITH ANYBODY TO THIS FUCKING QUINLOS PLACE, FUCK YOU DAVID AND CHRIS, ELLA IS THE ONLY ONE HERE BESIDES ME THAT THINKS GOING TO THAT DEATH TRAP IS MAD, AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT JOHN THINKS WITH HIS WEAK ASS AND HIS NINE FINGERS NOW", yells Ava. "Quinlos may be a good place Ava, we need to take the chance", says Ella. "Come to me if you think going to Quinlos is a good idea", says David. "And go to Ava if you think going to Quinlos is a bad idea" Everyone walks over to David except Ava. David looks at everyone, "Go pack up your things guys, except for you Ava". Everyone except for Ava leaves the tent. 5 minutes later... David stares at Ava as the other start to walk away from the campsite and then turns around and leaves. "Fuck you guys", says Ava under her breath. "Atlanta, here we come", says John. Next Time on The Cleansing "Devil's road is a dangerous place" BLAM! A gunshot flies through the air. "This is the end of the road" Other Cast None Deaths None Note Ava will come back one day.